


Surprise Me

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, men in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Matt have been dating for a while, and they don't get to spend nearly enough time together.  When Matt starts making some sacrifices and schedule changes so he can see James more often, James thinks of a way to thank him.  And what better way than with a surprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

College baseball was rough.  Going to practices, keeping up with classes, getting enough sleep, and trying to spend time with your boyfriend was almost an impossible list of tasks to accomplish.  James was exhausted at his good times and cranky at his bad.  But Matt was always there to welcome him home or to see him off from their little one bedroom apartment.

 

It wasn’t like Matt also didn’t have things to do, he tended to take four classes a quarter, so he was overloaded with homework, mostly reading.  He was duel majoring in English and Political Science, so if he wasn’t reading, he was reading something else.  It didn’t leave much time for him to have any sort of outside social life, since he usually had his nose in a book.

 

James tried to not let the exhaustion out on his boyfriend, he tried to still be around and available for what both him and Matt needed.  They were each other’s best friends as well as being lovers.  So that’s why it bothered him (more than Matt) when he would come home and barely be able to give Matt a gentle kiss before having to dive head first into homework.

 

Matt didn’t mind when James comes home, hair wet from having showered at the gym, tired and sore from their routine of weights, outdoor practice, cardio.  He would make sure there was a good dinner cooked so they would be able to eat something while James worked through his Psych homework and Matt read about the different political systems in the UK.

 

It was nowhere near perfect, but they made it work.

 

Matt tended to go to the gym in the mornings, when it was barely light outside.  He liked the quiet of having no one around while he ran or did squats.  Over time, really due to a want to spend more time with James, he started splitting his workouts.  He would go in the morning to do squats and weights, and then go at night and run next to James.  They would drive home together and shower together, then study together and eat together, before they went to sleep together.  They both loved the extra time they were able to spend together because of this arrangement, trying to catch up on the time they had missed.

 

One Friday night while they were taking a break sitting on the floor next to each other, James leaned over and rested his head against Matts.  “Hey baby,” he whispered.

 

“Yeah James, what’s up?”

 

“Thanks for doing this, this, coming to the gym to spend time with me thing.”

 

“Oh!  It’s no problem baby!  I love being here.”

 

“I know, it's just..Never mind.  I got to get back to it.  Will you spot me?”

 

Matt was confused, but nodded and walked over with James so he could spot him while he bench pressed.

 

The only sounds for a while were the grunting and panting of all the people in the gym.  Matt watched as James’ muscles started to bulge on his third set.  His face was flushed from execution, the same type of flush Matt had seen many times before when they were in bed together.

 

“God, baby, I bet you could bench press me.  Damn, that would be awesome,” Matt said in a breathy voice as he helped James finish his set.

 

“Yeah?”  James laughed, “I bet I could.  You want me to try?”  He sat up and turned to look at his boyfriend.  He saw that Matt’s eyes were dark.

 

“Maybe later,” Matt responded, grabbing James’ hand and pulling him over to the treadmill.  “We need to finish this workout first.”

 

They started to run, Matt pushing himself harder than he usually did.

 

“Wow, babe!”  James panted out as he ran, looking down at Matt’s legs.  His shorts were riding up just a little and James could see the strong muscles in his legs pulsing as he kept trying to go faster and faster.  “Just a little longer, then we go home.”

 

“Okay,” Matt panted.  His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly opened.  James couldn’t wait to get him home and show him the surprise he had.

 

“Actually, I think we should get going now.”  James could feel his dick twitching in interest the longer he stared at his boyfriend’s legs.

 

“Just..a..little longer…baby.  It's not like..we..have class….tomorrow,”  Matt was breathing heavy and it made James weak in the knees.

 

“No, now.”  James pushed stop on his machine and Matt followed suit.  “I may have a surprise for you after we shower.”

 

Matt gave him a confused look and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.  James leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and practically dragging him to the car.

 

James seemed nervous on the way home, bouncing in his seat as Matt drove.

 

“So, what’s this surprise babe?”

 

“I can’t tell you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise!”

 

“But what if I want to know?”  Matt smiled and looked over to his boyfriend while they were at a red light, “I want to know if I’m going to like it.”

 

“I don’t think you're going to mind it,” James said, turning to look out the window.  He was trying to hide the blush that had sprouted on his face.

 

Matt turned onto their street, “But how do you know,” he laughed as James gave him a slightly worried look.  “James, I’m just giving you crap!  You know me better than basically anyone else on the planet.  If you say I’m going to like this, I’m probably going to like this.”

 

“I mean, you aren’t going to get much studying done tonight,” James responded under his breath.  He wasn’t sure if Matt could even hear him, but Matt quirked an eyebrow as he parked.

 

“So it's one of those type of surprises.”  He looked intrigued to say the least as they got out of the car, making quick work to grab their things and get into their apartment.

 

Usually after going to the gym on a Friday, they would shower together and fool around a little bit, before getting out and letting the air dry them off.  Sometimes they would go together to their bedroom and fall into bed together, getting their blankets damp as they kissed and rutted against each other.  Sometimes one would make a grab for the lube so they could have sex rather than getting each other off with bodies, hands, and mouths, but more often than not they didn’t bother.  Sex was just one way for them to be intimate, not that they didn’t enjoy it, but it was nowhere near to the most important thing in their relationship.

 

But tonight, James headed to the bedroom to grab some clothes for when he got out of the shower.  “Hey, Matty?  Because of this..surprise, I’m going to shower first.  If that’s okay?”  He was looking at Matt like this was no where near his first choice and that he would like nothing more than to make out with Matt while the shower water cascaded around them, but he wanted to make the surprise count.

 

“Yeah sweetie, that’s okay.  I do want to be surprised after all.”  He stood on his tip toes to give James a kiss before turning him around and smacking his ass gently to nudge him toward the bathroom.  “I’m going to get started on dinner.”

 

James walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  Matt could hear the water turning on as he started prepping what he was going to make.  Simple, pan seared pork chops and roasted veggies.  He had the vegetables in the oven and the pork on a cutting board while the pan heated up on the stove top when he heard the water turn off.

 

James dried himself off completely with a towel, which he hadn’t done at home for a long time.  He pulled on his shirt, a light grey v-neck that clung to his chest and arms.  Then he grabbed his surprise.  A pair of light pink cotton panties with a white floral lace trim around the edge.  They weren’t too ornate, in reality they were actually quite simple.  James stepped into them and pulled them up, twisting in the mirror to admire the way they cut across his ass cheeks and fit snuggly around his cock.  He then grabbed his jeans and put them on, knowing Matt would want to get into the bathroom to shower so he couldn’t stare at himself for that long.

 

James walked into the kitchen area of their apartment, “I’ll take it from here, you go shower,” he said before leaning down to give Matt a quick kiss.

 

“Alright.  So, are you going to tell me what that surprise is yet?”

 

“Nah,” James chuckled, “I’ve let it go this far, I got to make it all the way!  But the faster you shower, the faster you can find out.”

 

Matt made a show of speed walking to the bathroom.  He could hear James’ laughter from the kitchen as he stripped and stepped into the shower.

 

James knew Matt liked to take short showers anyways, not wanting to waste water, so he got the pork in the pan as soon as he heard the water turn on.  He opened the oven to stir the veggies and see how much longer they were going to take, wanting to make sure they would be at least close to ready when the pork was out of the pan.  James hummed as he played a game on his phone, keeping an eye on the meat and flipping it when necessary.  About ten minutes passed before he heard the water stop.  He took the veggies out of the oven and turned it off, portioning out plates for the both of them.

 

Matt walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else on.  He went to the fridge and grabbed out the filtered water pitcher and poured himself and James glasses of water while James stared.

 

“What,” Matt asked, a smile on his face as he handed James a glass, “it’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”

 

James licked his lips and took a sip of the water instead of responding, hoping that simple gesture was enough to imply to Matt what he was thinking about how beautiful his boyfriend looked.  His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead, his chest and abs looked amazing, his arms looked like he could rip someone in half.  James felt his dick twitch in his panties the more he looked at Matt.

 

Matt seemed oblivious, sitting down at the table where his plate was and starting to dig in.  “Great cook on this,” he said as James put a bite of carrots into his mouth.

 

“Thanks,” he said before swallowing, “I learned from the best.”

 

They chit chatted for the rest of the meal about the books they were reading and how classes were going.  James mentioned where his next game would be and Matt promised to try and get the time off work to come.  All the while, James’ bare foot was nudging up and down Matt’s calf.  Sometimes he would get a little higher and kick at the towel Matt was still wearing.

 

“You know,” Matt started, picking up the dishes from the table and putting them in the dishwasher, “you don’t have to be coy.  We are the only two here, there’s no one to worry about scarring for life if we show too much affection.”

 

Matt turned back to where James had been sitting at the table only to see James standing right behind him.  Almost immediately he had a hand around Matt’s neck and the other on his hip, pulling him into a bruising kiss.  James twisted him around so Matt’s back was against the counter and he leaned in, causing Matt to bend backwards until his head was resting against the cupboards.  Matt could feel James’ hard dick through his pants and felt himself get hard in response.

 

“Someone’s impatient,” Matt said in a breathy and amused voice as James started kissing along his jaw and down to his neck, gently biting at the spots he knew were sensitive.

 

“God with you looking like that I don’t know who wouldn’t be impatient to get you to bed,” James responded, mostly into the crook of Matt’s neck.  James felt Matt’s hips stutter against his and he smirked before biting down on the skin right beneath Matt’s collarbone.

 

James backed away, grabbing Matt’s hand to lead him to the bedroom.  Matt followed, feeling like he wasn’t actually moving, but his legs knew the motion so well.  He would have followed James to the end of the earth.  The towel fell to the floor after a few steps, but Matt couldn’t be bothered to care, instead following naked to the room they shared.

 

When they got into the room, James again turned them so Matt’s back was towards the bed and he pushed him down, letting Matt scoot back against the pillows before he crawled on top of him.

 

“God, you look so good baby, so glad you lost the towel,” James murmured against Matt’s lips as his hands ran down Matt’s sides, nails scratching lightly against his hips.  “So beautiful.  I want to ride you, Matt, if that’s okay.”

 

“Was that your surprise,” Matt asked, lifting his hips off the bed to try and find some sort of friction, “because I am more than okay with that.”

 

James chuckled and stood up, pulling his shirt off and undoing his pants.  “No, baby, this was the surprise.”

 

James pulled down his pants to reveal the light pink panties, which now had a wet spot of precum where the tip of James’ cock was.  Matt pushed himself up and looked from James’ crotch to his face and then back.

 

“So, do you like it?”  James sounded nervous, as if Matt was thinking he was weird for wanting to wear the lingerie.

 

“Oh God yes.  Turn around for me baby.”  James did as he was told.  Matt stood up and placed himself behind James, hands going to his hips as he kissed between James’ shoulder blades.  Matt rubbed at the junction between James’ torso and legs as he murmured against his skin, “So pretty baby, God, you look so pretty for me.”

 

Matt moved his left hand to cup James’ ass, nails digging into the soft flesh as his right went to rest on James’ now aching cock.  James let of a quiet moan, having sensed the change in dynamic.  James was usually the more dominate one in bed naturally, but he seemed to have taken on a roll this time.

 

“Hey, before we go any farther, can we talk about what you want from me?  I know we have safe words for bondage and stuff, but I want to make sure we are on the same page here,” Matt said, removing his hands from his boyfriend and walking around so they were face to face.

 

James smiled and gestured for the two of them to sit on the floor, like they tended to do when they needed to talk about bedroom things.

 

“I want you to dominate me.  I want to be your pretty little boy, I want to be good for you.  You were on a really good track there,” James said, his arm around his boyfriend.

 

“Okay good, I just felt you get all tense and I didn’t know what that was, so I wanted to make sure you were okay before we did anything more.  Are we sticking with ‘mango’ as your safe word?”

 

“Yeah, mango.  But, honestly, I don’t think I’m going to use it.”  James was smiling.  He was glad Matt wanted to take care of him, even when he could tell by his body language that all Matt wanted to do was tear him apart.  Almost as an afterthought he added, “I want to have a reason to be good for you, and get punished if I’m not.”

 

“I can do that baby boy.  Is there anything special you want to call me?  Tonight and then if we do anything like this again.”  Matt put his hand on James’ inner thigh then and started gently stroking his thumb in a circle.

 

“I want to call you Sir.”

 

“Okay baby.  We’re good?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes what?”  Matt tightened his grip on James’ leg and James moaned.

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“Good.  Now where were we?  Oh right.  I’m going to have you stand up and go lay on the bed.  Then I’m going to stroke your pretty little cock through those panties of yours.  Do you want that?  Do you want me to touch your pretty little cock?”

 

“Yes Sir.  Please, want that so bad.”  James stood and up and laid down like he was told to.  He was slightly embarrassed by how turned on he was at the way Matt was talking to him.  He watched as Matt slowly stood and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom out of the drawer on their bedside table, setting them within arms reach of where he settled between James’ legs.

 

He took James’ dick in his hand and gently stroked it through his panties while kissing at his thighs.  James squirmed a bit, trying to find more traction and get away from the tickling sensation of Matt’s beard.

 

“Ah ah ah baby, no squirming.  Don’t you want to be good for me?”

 

“Yes, yes Sir.  I want to be good.”  James settled down and Matt went back to teasing him.  He moved James’ cock so the head was sticking out of the waistband but trapped there by the elastic, still giving it teasing strokes.  

 

“Jesus, look at you, so pretty, all hard for me, just for me.”  James moaned as Matt leaned in to kiss the tip of his dick.  Matt moved to slide James’ panties off and smirked at the whine James let out at the loss of contact.

 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m right here.  I’m not going anywhere.”  Matt grabbed the bottle of lube and uncapped it with a click.  He slicked up a couple of fingers and used one to gently press against James’ hole, teasing with pressure but not pushing in.

 

“I’m going to finger you open for me.  Then, if you still want to ride me I’ll let you baby.  You're being so good for me, so very good, sweetheart.  My pretty little boy.”  James nodded and moaned in response, but Matt shook his head, “I need you to use your words baby.  Can you do that for me?  Can you tell me how much you want this?”

 

“Fuck, Sir, want it so bad.  Please.  Want to ride you, want to make you feel good, Sir!”  James’ speech was broken off as Matt pushed a finger inside him, pumping in and out as he leaned down to take James’ cock into his mouth.

 

Matt wanted to take his time getting James ready.  They didn’t have fully penetrative sex often and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his boyfriend, but the sounds that he was pulling out of James were so nice, so pleasured, that all he wanted to do was hear more.

 

Matt bobbed his head in time with his finger, taking as much of James’ dick as he comfortably could while at the angle he was at.  James didn’t seem to mind, judging by the litany of moans he was producing.  With his hand that wasn’t occupied, Matt reached up and laced his fingers together with James’, adding a second finger and squeezing gently on James’ hand.

 

“Please, Sir, I can take more.  Need more.  Need you Sir, need to feel you inside me.  Please, Sir,”  James was begging as Matt scissored his fingers to stretch him more.

 

“Shhh, baby, be patient.  It’s going to be so much better if you’re patient for me,” Matt said when he pulled off James’ cock, watching it bounce against his thigh.  He looked up at James for the first time, as felt like he could cum right then if he really tried.

 

James was flushed from his cheeks down his chest.  He was breathing heavy, his lips slick with spit and red from where he had been biting them while trying to stay quiet.  His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back slightly, he looked like he was feeling pure bliss.  Matt wanted to stop and savor the moment, he wanted to memorize the contour of each muscle as they bulged in James’ arms.  He wanted to memorize where each piece of hair was stuck to James’ forehead with sweat.  He wanted to memorize the way James’ dick bobbed with his breathing.

 

Matt didn’t stop, instead he  removed his hand from James’ and grabbed the lube, slicking up a third finger before slipping it in alongside the other two and looking for the spot inside James that would make him see stars.

 

“Fuck Matt!  Oh shit right there, Sir, please right there!”  James shouted when Matt nudged his fingers against his prostate.  He could feel his own dick sitting between his legs feeling heavy and neglected.  He knew it would just be a little longer before James was ready.

 

“Damn baby, you look so beautiful like this, taking my fingers like a champ.  You think you're ready for my cock?  You think you can make me feel good baby?”

 

“Yeah, yes please.  Let me make you feel good, Sir.  Want to..” James was cut off by Matt removing his fingers and leaning up to kiss him.  

 

“I know baby.  Now, grab the condom and get me ready.”

 

James got up and let Matt lay down where he had been.  He grabbed the condom and tore open the package, rolling it down onto Matt with precision.  Matt moaned at the feeling of finally being touched after so long of being ready.  James then grabbed the lube and uncapped the bottle, but he couldn’t help himself from licking at the tip of Matt’s dick before slicking it up.

 

James straddled Matt and guided himself down onto his cock.  They both moaned at the feeling.  James sat there for a moment after getting all the way down before starting to move.  He didn’t pull himself up and down, instead rocking back and forth.  The angle he was fucking himself at made it so he his his prostate with every thrust.

 

“God, James, baby, you feel so good,” Matt said, moving his hands to James’ hips.  He knew he was squeezing harder than was probably comfortable, but Matt knew he was going to cum much faster than he wanted to if he didn’t do something to distract himself.

 

“Matt, Sir, I’m going to cum, please.  God, if feels so good, I feel so full.  Can I cum?  Please, Sir, can I?”

 

Matt was glad to find out he wasn’t the only one who felt like he was ready to explode.  He moved his hand to James’ cock and started pumping it in time with James’ shallow rocking.  “Yeah, baby, cum for me.  I’m right behind you.”

 

James continued rocking back and forth, fucking Matt’s hand and then cumming over his hand and chest with a shout.  James tensed around Matt and Matt only had to rock up into James a couple of times before he was also cumming.

 

Matt helped James off before reaching for their conveniently placed paper towels to wipe himself down.  They were both breathing heavy as James helped Matt wipe his chest and stomach off.  They threw the paper towels in the direction of the garbage can, and Matt removed the condom and tied it before throwing it in the same direction.

 

James laid back on the pillows and Matt laid next to him, wrapping him up in his arms.  “Hey, James,” Matt whispered, “how you doing?  Do you need anything?  Some water maybe, to get under the covers?”

 

“Water, thank you.”  Matt gave him a kiss on the check before heading out to their kitchen and grabbing a water bottle to bring back for them to share.  He opened the bottle and handed it to James who sat up and take a long drink.

 

“Was it good for you?”  Matt asked, genuinely curious about how the new experience was for his lover.

 

“Oh.  My.  God.  Matt, it was amazing.  I definitely want to do that again.  Thank you.”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.  Those panties looked amazing on you by the way.”  James and Matt laid back down under their blankets.

 

“Thanks,” James said and laughed, “I’m glad you liked them.  I’ll be sure to wear them more often.”

 

The two fell into a comfortable silence, as Matt brushed James’ hair and listened to his breathing regulate.

 

“I love you, Matty,” James said a while later.  He sounded like he was close to falling asleep and wanted to tell his boyfriend before he dozed off.

 

“I love you too James.  And don’t you forget it.”

 

“I won’t.  I promise.”

 

“Good.”

 

 

 


End file.
